The Way it Should Have Ended
by BOOBOO06
Summary: Gregor is aware of how horrible his parents are and tries to save Grete from their parents. did I mention that Gregor has a brother read to find out what happens. p.s. this was a assignment that I decided to post so feedback would be appreciated


_Metamorphosis _Alternate Ending

It has been months since I have become this horrible beast I don't think my parents even know that I exist anymore. I feel so cluttered by the things in my room. I have no space to move around. In my human life I wasn't closterphobic, but now as this monster in this crowded room I feel like I can't breathe like I have no room to crawl around. The urge to crawl is great; it must be me slowly turning into a bug. My sisters visits in my room have become less and less and my food along with her.

Every night I watch my family sit down at dinner and eat and tell each other about their day and I think I was at that table a few months ago eating and telling my family about my day at work. It is different, my family at the dinner table, they seem happier. My family has moved on without me. I don't even think they know that I'm still alive. They probably think that I died and this beast that am slowly becoming took my place. Only Grete believes that I am still alive, but my parents are slowly brain washing her, slowly sucking her into the dark abyss.

At the table last night Grete mentioned how she was going to get a job the next day at the company that I worked for as a sales man. I felt like running out of my miniscule room and to my family and yelling for Grete not to get the job. I knew that once she got the job she will feel like she is on top of the world and my parents will treat her like she was the queen, their savior from poverty its self. They will worship her until one day, like me she is unable to work. Then they will drop her like month old meat, like they did to me. I can't sit her and just watch my whole life story happen before my very own eyes. I didn't realize it before with my older brother George. George supported the family single handedly after the bank that my father worked at burned down. George saved our family from living on the streets like so many of the people around us had. My parents worshiped him until one day he collapsed on his way out the door to the job that he slaves away at all day so we can live in luxury and without a care in the world. We called the neighborhood doctor and he examined George. The doctor came to the conclusion that George has come down with Bright's disease an incurable disease that is lethal.

When George just couldn't fight anymore he finally passed away. I was devastated and Grete was too young to remember George or how hard he worked to keep our family alive. My parents didn't cry at his funeral nor did they even look grief stricken. At night I would hear my parents talk about what a relief it was that they didn't have to take care of George anymore and how they could probably convince me to work. In the end George was just discarded like a piece of trash when he was of no use to the family anymore and I didn't want it to happen to Grete like it has to George and me.

In a sudden burst of energy I ran as fast as the short skinny legs I had could carry me into the kitchen were my family was still dining and yet trying to persuade my poor sister into providing for the family. I knew I needed to stop them. I flew on to the table and started to fly towards my parents. They both screaming and getting up from their chairs. Grete was terrified too, that wasn't my intention.

"Grete! Get away from that beast!" my mother yelled from across the room.

"Grete no come back I don't want to hurt you", I tried to say but nothing came bout of my mouth.

I knew in that moment what to do I flew towards Grete and started to orbit her and trying to protect her and trying to prevent this vicious cycle from continuing I knew it had to stop.

"Grete! Grete! Don't listen to our parents their trying to get you to work so they don't have to they will eventually throw you away like a piece of garbage like they did to me!", I yelled and that all suddenly came through clear, "we have to run away Grete, away from our horrible family that wants nothing to do with us if we don't work to pay off the family debt".

"Ok I'll go with you Gregor", Grete said with no remorse in her voice.

That was then when Grete and I ran off into the sunset escaping the horrors of our parents.


End file.
